


Shenanigans Of a 454 Years Old Thunder Godling (And his protective younger brother)

by EternalCakeLover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), Aunt Natasha Romanov, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Big Brother Loki, Doom doesn't last long, Gen, Ice Cream Parlors, Kid Thor, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Loki, The Avengers Are Good Bros, de-aged Thor, in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalCakeLover/pseuds/EternalCakeLover
Summary: When Thor is reverted to a 5-year-old, now-big-bro Loki and aunty-Nat take him to enjoy New York when a villain with a vengeful vendetta decides to target the seemingly defenseless avengers. He shouldn't have picked the God of mischief and the most dangerous woman on Earth.





	Shenanigans Of a 454 Years Old Thunder Godling (And his protective younger brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is a one-shot that came to me in the middle of the night.  
> Plus, there aren't that many de-aged Thor fanfics.  
> Y'all, if you notice ANY mistakes, tell me, k?  
> Peace out~

The Avengers had a motto.

Well, they had two.

One was the iconic-  _If we can't protect it, we'll avenge it_

But the second one was the one that all seven avengers readily believed in-

_What can go wrong, **will** go wrong...Dumbasses._

Tony said the last part.

 

...When five of them (Loki opted to secure the perimeter) stood in a smoking, dilapidated lab that belonged to their nemesis- Doctor Doom, searching for their blonde and godly friend who had been taken captive, Natasha Romanov was reminded of said motto.

                                           _What can go wrong, will go wrong_

* * *

 

They found Mjolnir first.

Thor's hammer was surrounded by the remains of a forcefield, one that Doom had no doubt put up.

Then they heard crying.

That's what startled them and made Captain America turn on his 'serious face'

"Avengers spread out. That can't be Thor, it sounds like a small kid. Barton, you check out the kid, you're the least intimidating out of all of us. We'll continue the search."

Hawkeye grumbled and muttered things under his breath but slung his bow on his back and trudged towards the sounds.

Steve turned around and was about to gesture to Tony when Clint interrupted them.

"uh, guys? I think I found Thor...Or his son."

He came back and pointed at a piece of rubble. Blonde hair was visible and the figure peeked up, bright blue eyes glimmering with the onslaught of tears.

A tiny voice spoke up.

"W-where am I? I w-w-was with my brot-brother! WHERE IS HE? I LOST L-LOKI!"

The boy's voice had been tinged with fear at the end but he was glaring at the bemused adults in front of him.

Tony reached for his communicator.

"Hey reindeer games? You might wanna pop in...Like...now."

 

Steve took a cautious step forward. He crouched down and flipped his mask up. He smiled warmly at the child and put out his hand.

"Don't worry son, Loki is safe and is waiting for you. What's your name?", They all had a hunch but still had to make sure.

The boy had perked up at that and stared at Steve, a little haughtily.

"How have you not heard of me? I am Thor Odinson. Prince of Asgard!"

A telltale pop and Loki teleported next to them, looking bored...Until he saw the kid.

 

_Thor was 454 years old now. He could sleep in his own chambers while his baby brother was still sleeping in the nursery. Loki had fussed about this to Thor and that is why Loki was in his chambers now. Not because Thor missed him or something._

_They had jumped on the bed and were on their stomachs, a big book opened before them. Loki was pointing at the various pictures and babbling to Thor about them and the older godling was content just lying there and listening. He felt sleepy...Something pulled at him...He needed to sleep._

_Black. Then smoke._

_That's what Thor saw when he woke up. He sprang up, his head turning and twisting, trying to see where he was._

_He shouted out. First for Loki, his brother had been right next to Thor, then his mamma then finally for his father. He could hear nothing except for the slight shifting of debris._

_He ran._

_His bare feet scraped along the floor, something embedded itself into his foot and he stopped. He started crying then. His father would scold him if he saw Thor then, saying that a king must never cry._

_But he did. Ugly sobs were wracking his body as he tried to understand where he was. Then he heard voices. Somebody was nearing him. It was a man._

_He looked like any Asgardian but was wearing strange garbs. He spoke to Thor, with a strange accent and before he could ask the man anything, he disappeared._

_Thor tailed him as the man reported back to someone dressed in reds and blues and whites, his leader most likely. Were they thieves? Or some outlaws?_

_There were other people too. One was a dangerous looking woman who had hair the color of fire. Another was a mousy looking, bare-chested man who was clutching at his pants. Then perhaps the most curious one was the red and gold talking armor._

_Their leader knelt down and spoke to Thor warmly, reminding him of the way his mother spoke, with kindness and warmth in her voice._

_Then, the armor called for 'reindeer games'. Thor was not sure how deer playing would help him._

 

Loki stared at the blue-eyed, blonde child in front of him.

He looked exactly like Thor, but Thor wasn't a child! A quick wave of his hand proved contrary. 

Loki knelt down beside the captain and smiled at Thor.

"Hello, little one."

"I'm not little! I'm going to start my training soon! Also, I'm four hundred and five four years old!"

"four hundred and  _forty-five_ , Thor."

Tony choked here. Thor huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Where's my brother? Your leader said that he was safe and that he's here."

Loki internally grimaced at that. He shot the remaining Avengers a  _let me handle it_ look.

"You see Thor.....I am your brother."

 

_Thor froze, staring at the strange yet familiar man. He did have Loki's curly black hair and green eyes but he was an **adult!** Loki was going to turn 430, he was Thor's  **younger** brother...Unless, Loki used magic to turn himself big, so that he could easily smite Thor's kidnappers. _

Thor glared at them all. He turned his glare to Loki and jutted out his chin.

"Prove it!"

Loki sighed as he took a second to remember.

What happened when they were in their mid four hundreds? Ah yes.

"When I was 410 give or take, We snuck into the vault where you, like an oaf, decided to touch the 'Casket Of Winter'.

You were thrown back and had I not shielded you, you would have broken your arm. Your left hand was frostbitten for a month.

When Odin found out, we were given library duty for a year. The official story was that you had an allergic reaction or some bligesnipe shite like that.

Thor was now gaping at him. 

He moved forward and practically jumped in his brother's arms. He hid his face in the crook of Loki's neck.

The others were staring at them. An ice melting glare, and they turned away. Loki got up, still carrying Thor in his arms.

"Well, I will meet you back home."

* * *

 

Thor's eyes were taking in everything, his blue eyes opened wide.

They were on Midgard Loki had told him and Thor was excited!

Father said that Mortals were primitive and lived in thatched huts. This was no hut.

They were inside avenger's tower and while Thor had been confused by the way everything worked, he appreciated it none-the-less.

Loki was walking next to him, his larger hand enveloping Thor's smaller one.

Thor asked Loki the things that were on his mind.

"Loki, How are you so big? Did someone curse you? Why are we not on Asgard? Are we being punished? Where are mother and father?"

Loki answered, making split-second changes to the story they had decided to tell Thor,

"We are on Midgard because Asgard is not safe right now. These Midgardians are...Protectors of sorts and along with me will protect you. I cast a spell on myself, which made me an adult so that I can better protect you. I became more powerful when I grew."

Thor protested.

"Nuh-uh! I don't need anyone to protect me! The mighty Thor will smite all of his enemies!"

Loki thought fast.

"Then think of this as a vacation. Mother felt that we could...Learn with the humans and they could learn from us."

Thor nodded, the logic sounding sound to him.

He yawned and Loki noticed, teleporting them to their shared floor.

Thor looked around and spotted the open washroom. He looked at Loki and then back at the door. Loki let go of his hand and he ran to the washroom, the pressure in his bladder building.

After relieving himself, he saw the bathtub. His clothes were dirty now and his face and hair were black from the smoke and sweat sticking on them. He had also forgotten about his bleeding foot. Well...He couldn't sleep like this.

Loki waited patiently outside the bathroom, hearing the running water in the bathtub and splashing inside it. He conjured a book and settled himself into an armchair.

After about half an hour, he saw the door open and Thor step out. Stark naked and dripping water everywhere. There was also the matter of the blood pooling itself around his foot. Great.

Loki got up and gestured for Thor to go inside the washroom.

His brother had seated himself on the slab of marble next to the sink and was swinging his feet, blood dripping consistently.

Loki sighed and wiggled his fingers at Thor. Green pajamas appeared and the remaining water evaporated.

Thor scrunched his nose at his green pajamas and asked, "Can you give me red ones?"

Loki smirked and said no.

He then turned his attention to Thor's foot. The younger boy's adrenaline was now wearing off and he would be able to feel the pain in some time. He could have done it with magic yet for some reason, he cleaned the blood and removed the thing lodged in Thor's foot (after using numbing magic of course) on his own. He  _then_ used his magic to wrap the wound.

Thor was staring at him while he did this. He told Loki, "Now I am sure that you are my brother. He couldn't use his magic for healing either. But he made a snake appear in Sif's goblet!"

Loki rolled his eyes then, explaining, "Remember Thor, I told you that I've grown. I'm not the same boy I was then."

Thor went quiet at that.

Loki instantly regretted his words. He plastered a smile on his face and said, "I am not the same, because now I can do this!".

He reached forward and tickled Thor,

a lesser known fact about the prince was that in his youth, he was extremely ticklish. The crown prince was giggling and squirming, begging his brother to stop. Loki paused after Thor had surrendered the throne of Asgard to him.

A few minutes later, Thor had been put to bed and Loki had retired for the night, bidding his brother good night as he did so.

He was now reclining in his own bed, reading a thick tome to figure out how to turn Thor back.

His door squeaked open.

A small figure stood there, clutching a blanket to its chest.

Loki squinted against the light.

"Thor?"

The figure stepped forward and Thor sniffed, clutching his blanket even tighter.

"C-Can I sleep here?"

Loki moved aside and Thor crawled into the bed.

None of them made a big deal about it, after all, when they were infants they shared a room well into their adolescence.

Thor turned around and was now watching Loki as he read his book. He shifted a closer till he was squashed against his brother and Loki only grumbled minimally.

* * *

 

Morn greeted them with a clouded sky and a forecast for rain.

Thor stumbled his way into the kitchen and struggled to sit up in the high stools near the kitchen island.

Somebody chuckled and strong arms lifted him, depositing him on the stool.

It was Steve, fresh from exercising who had done that. He was flushed and was huffing slightly. He smiled at the adorable five-year-old and greeted him, "Good morning Thor! You must be hungry! How about I whip us up some pancakes?"

Thor blinked at him owlishly.

"You whip your cakes here?"

Steve laughed.

"No, it just means that I'll quickly make some pancakes, er... flat and sweet bread."

Thor grinned, his eyes lighting up at the mention of food. He excitedly nodded his head.

 

Steve had just made the first stack when Nat waltzed in, graceful as ever.

She moved to sit on the sofa but Thor started waving at her and then pointing at the seat next to him. She settled on the stool and instantly, she had a de-aged, thunder god chatting up a storm next to her, switching topics with an ease and pace that only another child would be able to keep up with

"...So then I thought that it was boring and that's why we pranked her and escaped, oh! did I tell you about that time with Sif? You'll need to know about my other friends first. Your hair looks like fire, is it frozen lava? Loki is so powerful now, he can probably destroy all the monsters with a wave of his hand! One time when he was a baby, I dressed him in mother's old gown and he fell in it! If I touch your hair will my hand catch on fire?"

Natasha looked at him then, eyebrow raised. Did he really ask if his hand would catch fi-

Thor yanked on her hair and she bent forward, one hand pushing him away while the other retreated from the knife hidden in her shirt.

She leveled Thor with a glare. She softened slightly when he shrunk in on himself but still chastised him.

"That was not okay Thor! You can't just pull on someone's hair! Even if you are a prince."

He mumbled an apology. 

Steve, sensing the tension, took that moment to dump a huge stack of pancakes on Thor's plate.

Thor instantly started shoving everything in his mouth. Nat watched him with hidden amusement.

Enter Loki. Thor paused his pancake-annihilation long enough to bound out his seat and hug Loki, wrapping his arms around his legs. Loki almost toppled forward but saved himself at the last second. He then laughed and scooped Thor up, swinging him around. Thor giggled and fisted his hands in the sleeves of his brother's tunic.

Steve and Nat looked at them with fondness. One with it plain on his face, and one with it hidden in the curve of a smirk and a glimmer of her eyes.

Loki sat down in the seat previously vacated by Thor with the child still in his arms. Thor reached for the pancakes and when he got one, he eagerly told Loki about the sweet bread delicacy. Loki hummed and stole a few from Thor's stack. Thor squeaked and tried to take them back.

Natasha got Thor's attention by tickling him lightly.

"Hey big guy. Do you want to tour New York with us? Me and Loki? We can take you to the ice cream parlor and then to the park, how does that sound?"

Thor looked at Loki, who just raised his eyebrows and looked back at Thor.

Thor didn't waste a second before shouting out his answer.

"YES!"

 

_**Foolish, the Avengers were even dumber than he thought. The girl would be easy to take care of and for all his claims, that second rate magician wasn't adept with the magical arts. The first part of his plan was complete and the others were only delayed, not canceled.** _

 

* * *

 

"So, was this green statue was made in honor of the shield-sister that brought liberty to America?"

Thor's innocent question made Natasha snigger to herself. Mr.Literal strikes again.

Loki just nodded and spun another tale about how the statue was enchanted and had lasers in its torch.

They were standing on the dock that was parallel to the statue of liberty. Before that, they had taken Thor to half a dozen shopping stores and had used him like a doll, suggesting clothes for him to try on. He always went willingly and strutted out after finishing. They had eventually settled on a red t-shirt that had Loki's gold helmet's symbol on it.

Nat retaliated by getting him black shorts that had the black widow's sign on the side of both legs. It was drizzling outside, that's why they bundled Thor up in a purple jacket.

They were walking and enjoying the light rain. The sidewalks were nearly empty, everyone fleeing to their homes. Only some unlucky tourists were still out there with them.

Thor had grasped Loki's hand and was now swinging it. He offered his other hand to Nat and after only a second's hesitation, she took it. Nat didn't know much about New York and was amused by Thor's childlike curiosity and innocence. He had stopped in front of revolving doors and had boggled at them for three minutes.

When the rain started falling in earnest, Loki suggested that they head inside. Nat nodded and pointed at the ice cream parlor near them.

All three of them ran to get inside. They didn't need to. They just wanted to.

 

 Thor shook his hair, dislodging the water droplets and looked around the room;

Everything was in hues of pastel colors. Pink and blues and purples dominated.

There was a glass counter behind which three people stood side by side, manning cash registers.

There were two people in line and Natasha joined them, beckoning Thor near as she did so.

"So, what would you like to try?"

Thor shrugged.

Natasha knew what to order.

For herself, a fruity mint swirl. For Loki, vanilla with caramel. For Thor?

A little bit of everything.

 

Thor dug into the mismatched ice-cream with gusto. He first tried biting it, but a severe jab of pain stopped him. Then, after watching Nat and Loki he tried licking it, and the sweet frozen treat melted on his tongue.

It took  _forever_ to finish his ice-cream. He had a small tummy ache after it.

All of them were lazy, their moods mellowing because of the pleasant weather outside. They just teleported directly to a park.

Loki cackled when he remembered the shocked and awed faces of the people in the ice cream parlor.

Thor was already hitting it off with the other children there and they were running around trying to play something.

Loki smiled, just a little bitter. "Thor was always great at making friends."

Nat just looked at Thor. "Well, he is a very likable child."

Loki was about to say something when suddenly something happened.

The earth began to shake.

The winds picked up.

_**It is time.** _

_**Doom will reclaim what is his!** _

Nat and Loki stood up, her hands reaching towards her pistols while his hands started glowing with an inhuman green light.

The other people in the park also felt these tremors and had ushered their kids near them, some beginning to take off. Thor ran back and forth, helping smaller children and seniors move to the exit.

 

Then they came.

They came in dozens, probably 100 in all. Eerie green cloaks pulled around them, metal skin glinting in the surface, the doombots descended from the sky like the rain itself- unrelenting and not alone. That was it then.

Green and black armor shimmered as Loki conjured it and Natasha armed herself with the tech-disruptor-widow bites given to her by Stark.

The duo didn't wait for the doom bots to begin.

Loki pushed out his hand and about ten bots fell to the ground, twitching. Natasha fired, again and again, and again, till the bots that were about to surround her fell down too. Her eyes were moving wildly, trying to spot a blonde head amidst the destruction. She prayed that she didn't see it.

Nat took a running leap and flipped off a bot, its friend blasting it to try and catch her in the crossfire. She took aim and took that one out, already moving to her next prey.

Loki was also handling himself pretty well. He could get rid of all of them at once but he didn't even have a second to concentrate before the swarm of Doom's mindless minions was upon him, in fact, all bots were solely focusing on him, only a few strays drifting towards Natasha. He threw out his fingers and the bots nearest to him turned on their allies.

He yelled out to his team-mate,

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"

Her answer was equally loud,

"STEVE CALLED HE SA-", she paused here as a doom bot tried sneaking up on her. Key-word tried.

"SAID THAT THEY'RE FIGHTING ANOTHER HUGE PLATOON, THRICE OUR SIZE!"

After what seemed like a week, the doombots were killed, getting in the way of Loki's blasts or Nat's blasters.

 

They didn't dare think they won though. They had to see where Thor went. He was their first priority. Then they had to make their way to their other team-mates.

"Thor! Thor are you there?!"

_**Yes, he is.** _

They instantly spun around, and lo behold, stalking towards them was none other than Doctor Doom.

Nat smirked, "What happened Doom? We missed you while destroying your lab....Well, not really."

Doom's mask seemingly narrowed its eyes at them.

_**Doom said that the pathetic prince is here. Come along boy.** _

He yanked on a chain and a Thor stumbled forward, previously being hidden behind him.

His mouth was gagged and there were tear tracks on his face yet he glared defiantly at his enslaver.

Doom just chuckled and backhanded Thor across his face.

Nat's hands tightened minutely against her tazer and Loki's eyes had just become a tinge brighter and more poisonous because of his anger. Doom surveyed them and said, " _ **You may have won the battle but DOOM HAS WON THE WAR!"**_

Loki didn't wait. A blink of an eye later he was standing right in front of a stunned Doom. He grabbed his shoulder and metal creaked under Loki's fingers as if it were paper. Doom's eyes widened and he would've lashed out were it not for the shock he had gotten, courtesy of the black widow. She launched herself up till she was sitting on his shoulders and proceeded to jab her tazer into his skull.

Loki had now broken his shoulder, his other hand going flat against Doom's mask. It melted under his touch.

Doom screamed, trying to move the assassin and the mage. In his pain, he did the only thing that made sense.

He called his other bots to him.

 

On the other side of New-york, the remaining Avengers were confused as to why the doombots were turning away, flying somewhere else. They didn't cease their assault and soon there wasn't a single doombot that was going anywhere.

Except to maybe robot hell.

 

The pain forced Doom to his knees. The ruler of Latveria, brought to his knees by  **two** of his enemies, one who was a mere mortal! His bots were not coming to his aid. Doom hadn't lost! He couldn't have. He screamed as the god's hand burned his face, scarring the already-scarred face beyond recognition.

The pain was dulling now. Not because it had stopped but because he couldn't feel it anymore.

* * *

 

Nat stepped back, only a trickle of sweat on her brow.

She surveyed their handiwork and grimaced, Doom looked like an ugly melted metal candle but while he was  _dying,_ he wasn't  _dead._

They couldn't legally kill him. They might want to, but there's a thin line between revenge and villainy.

Thor had been hiding behind the now destroyed swing set and had practically run to them after Doom fell down.

Loki almost ripped the gag off but restrained himself. He vanished the chain and made it appear on Doom, with some modifications of course.

Nat barely held her arms open and Thor was in them, sobbing into her shoulder. Awkwardly, she patted his back.

Then Loki took him from her arms and she felt relieved. Nat had no idea how to handle children.

Loki began to soothe the younger god.

"Don't worry, that evil thing will never hurt you again."

Thor clung to him, his tears slowing down. He murmured something before his exhaustion overtook him.

"But I didn't want him to hurt you."

* * *

 

Thor Odinson woke, groaning as he did so.

He hadn't felt pains like these since his adolescence.

It was like he grew from a child to a man overnight.

He stumbled to the kitchen.

While breaking their fasts, everyone had been giving him strange looks. When Natasha saw him, she hid a smile and greeted him, asking him about yesterday.

He couldn't remember.

The last thing he remembered was standing in a destroyed laboratory.

He went to Loki to question him.

His brother's rooms were empty and there was a most peculiar picture on his table.

Loki, Natasha, and a small blonde boy, grinning at the camera. Thor  _knew_ that boy. But he didn't remember.

Loki entered, holding some folded clothes in his hands.

"What are you doing here you oaf? Have the courtesy to knock! You left your clothes in my chambers."

Loki thrust the clothes to him.

Thor caught them, frowning at the clothes of a small child.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
